A Mianite Fan Fiction : Emily Waters
by APheonixFlame
Summary: Emily Waters was created for one reason; to help end a war. Her mother created her as a Demi God. But when she ends up on the wrong side, how will she end the war for the better. (Summary sucks, but this story has been rewritten. Not for readers who dislike violence and foul language). Rated T. Contains OCs and vaious you tubers.


So I've decided to re-write this story as I never really knew I was going. I never had an overall storyline as I have now. So here's the new one! I hope you enjoy this more than how it use to be. I apologies for any spelling errors or grammar issues as I did this on my phone and have never really been that good at spelling. Plus auto corrects a bitch.

* * *

Introduction

Within that small fraction of time and in this small area of space, I was born. Not in the way you imagine it but as in to suddenly exist with the knowledge needed to live. It is both strange and astonishing to instantaneously happen. I have no memories of myself but of others, ones that don't seem to belong with me. They weren't personal but contained things that give me information I need. One was the image of a man wearing a cap wielding a sword with perfect skill at he duelled with a woman in a orange hoody. They seemed to be practising for something as they laughed as they fought. There was another man with green skin he seemed to be concocting potions in a wooden room. Then there was one last memory containing another man; he wore a red cape. He seemed to be studying a book bound with old worn leather. The cover read:

'THE HISTORY OF MIANITE'

What was Mianite? Never mind that what was happening. I mean I knew I had been born but why was I here? Where exactly was here? I was in surrounded in nothingness. At least it looked like that! Around me was darkness that went on forever, never ceasing past the farthest my eyes could see. It was a abnormal feeling as I was neither suspended or grounded on... Anything! Despite no presence of any wind or breeze, my hair gently danced through the air.

My lips formed word I had no idea I knew and addressed the darkness, "Hello? Is anybody there?" These questions seemed stupid and pathetic in this scenario. I doubted that anyone would greet me back as I felt completely alone. That's when the bright purple light erupted from the darkness temporarily blinding me. Bringing a arm over my eyes I shielded them from the bright light. What on Earth? When I felt the light had faded enough I removed my arm and looked to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Well she was the only other woman I had ever seen. She smiled at me as her green and purple eyes stared back at me contently. Around her face her long hair swirled like purple ribbon, it had to reach past her back. The dress she wore had dark colours such as black and purple, that seemed to glow warmly. On her ankles and wrists she wore various gold bangles and ribbons, overall she was stunning.

She stared at me in silence for what seemed like hours until she finally spoke, "I shall call you Aemilia, translated into English from Latin it is Emily so I suppose that is what the Mianite's will call you." Widening her smile at my expression upon my face she continued. " I am sure you are very confused Aemilia, but to shorten it, you are my dau-" she paused as though contemplating something, " Yes I guess you are technically. Aemilia you are my daughter." WHAT?

"I don't understand, who are you? Where am I? What's-" my questions came out in a rush and I stuttered through most of them struggling to speak the language I some how already knew.

"Slow down, do not be so frightened." Her smile faltered slightly as she glanced around as though looking for somebody, " I must not daudle or else he will find you."

"I am Ianite of the End, sister to Mianite of the Earth and Dianite of the Nether. As for where you currently are? You are in my mind."

"How is that possible?"

"I am a goddess Aemilia. One of the three major god's in this world as I have told you. At this moment you are like a simple thought, but soon I will give you a physical form and I'll send you to the land of Mianite. But it is dangerous, there is a war. Which is why I have created you, you will be a great advantage to help win this."

"How can I help? I don't even know how to fight!"

"There are people who will help you on both sides Mianite and Dianite, they're good people." Ian- I mean my Mother moved towards me and scooped up my hands in her own. I thought the urge to suddenly pull them away as her skiing was icy cold, too unnatural. I clasped my hands tighter over hers.

"Why are you so cold?"

"My powers are dieing, I have used almost all of it up creating you."

"How?"

"I am the goddess of balance in the world, so up until now have I took a side on the war. But Dianite fears that I will choose Mianite over him, so he is trying to capture me and lock me away until the war is over. Something has coated his heart dark. He was once kinds considering his fiery temper but something has changed wit-AHHHHHHH!" Her grip on my hands tightened then as she screamed in pain, her image flickering as though the connection was failing.

"Ianite, what's wrong?!" I moved my hands from her and seized her elbows, trying to will her to remain here.

"You've got to go now, it will drain me but he's found me. You have to go. Aemilia, you wi- You will forget most of this, about you being my daughter, about Dianite just to keep you safe. You'll remember some but not all. I wish you luck daughter." And she disappeared.


End file.
